


Mirrored Attraction

by Tomboyshapeshifter



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Fantasy, Shapeshifting, slight humilation play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboyshapeshifter/pseuds/Tomboyshapeshifter
Summary: The familiarity of everything in the tomb could be a comfort to some, to others it was just the feeling of isolation.





	Mirrored Attraction

The familiarity of the clacking of his heels upon the tile of the treasury and the scratches of pen to paper had become stifling as the time of his being there had grown through the years. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed his job, loved to do all that he could for the supreme beings. If they believed he was best suited for this work, then he would not complain.

However, there is only one thing he would like to change, and it is contradictory to why he was there in the first place. He was lonely. He wanted a companion alongside him to at least spend his time with.

It helped that there were mirrors lining some of the walls as he walked. Showing his choice of form for the day, it helped to create the illusion that he wasn't all by himself at least. 

He gazed up at the nearest mirror beside him as he wrote into his booklet to keep tabs on the stock. Today, he had decided to take on the form of Ulbert Alain Odle, one of the Supreme Beings that they all revered. The form was of a large gray goat, crowned with a pair of wickedly curved golden horns. A velvet cape wrapped around a tailored black suit that fitted him nicely. A red rose, pinned to his left shoulder and a mask covering the right side of his face. 

The Lord didn’t come to visit the vault very often if he remembers correctly. He was a bit of a rough character that seemed to have had life wrestle with him for too long and he just rebelled against it. His creator Momo-Ainz was fond of him though so in turn, was he. He enjoyed the others flair in his choice of clothing and how dramatic it was so, it was a favorite form of his to take. 

He allowed his mind to wander at one of the very few times the supreme being decided to visit the vault, it was one right before the other decided not to come back if he remembered right.

He and his lord Ainz were discussing a very important matter that he couldn't bring himself to truly remember as he was too focused on their other companion. 

A sharply dressed demon, standing straight as a pillar of might and being that he was. Confidence rolling off his shoulders and the air of intellectual malice seemed to fester from him as they took one another’s company. 

“Demiurge.”

He felt himself burn up on the inside as he said the name out loud. It was only a short while, and they haven’t seen one another for some time after that, but the other had left a lasting impression.

His smooth voice was like silver dripping from his tongue as he spoke. Nothing but politeness and kindness from his words as they exchanged thoughts, some niceties that he could barely remember. He did remember the twinkling in the others eyes like jewels, as he couldn't help himself from trying to impress the other. Giving it his all in his performance as his body swayed conveying his message to him and to the world as he spoke. Even if it was the most trivial thing, which it probably was.

His flush grew hotter as he allowed his form around him to relax to a smaller slimmer shape. The fur of the goat disappearing to a light tanned skin tone. His hair pulling back and forming the feathered look to the back of his head. The black suit turning into a sharp crimson with neat salmon coloured pinstripes. 

Reaching, he pushed up the glasses that lightly formed over the bridge of his strong pointed nose. The gloved claws brushing his flushed cheeks that were out of place for the man that he had become.

He shook his head; he was a professional after all! IF he was going to be the man he was going to do the part justice! Like all great actors they must truly believe they are the part!

“Hello Pandora.” He felt himself falter as he heard Demiurges voice leaving his own lips. His heart fluttering lightly in his chest as he pulled close to himself, his hand grasping onto the tie, pulling at it as if to keep himself steady.

How shameful, thankfully no one would see him like this… how shameful he was being as he knew this was a reflection, that he knew it was all nothing less then that. But just seeing the other again, even in a reflection, was having this effect on him once more. He thought he got rid of this affection for the demon. He felt the spiked tail strike against the ground in frustration. He barely knew anything of the man after all.

But that didn't really stop him did it? His quickening pulse, the not so innocent thoughts that practically screamed in his normally collected head as his gaze turned back towards the mirror once more. 

He brushed one gloved finger over his lips as he watched Demiurge smile before him. The same sparkle in his eyes as before, almost in amusement to the doppelganger’s torment, taking glee in his pleasurable suffering.

He gulped, his throat dry as his other hand went to pull on the tie, grasping onto the knot and sliding it down. Looser, his throat coming back to him, but in turn his face was redder now.

“It has been quite a while hasn't it?” hummed Demiurge as his tongue slid across his lips. His hands running down the edges of his suit, bringing forth to the front and across the buttons. 

“I see that you still think of me this way, haven’t you had enough of this by now? “ purred that silver voice once more, dripping in sweet taunting that caused Pandora’s whole body to shiver as the buttons came undone with ease. The jacket sliding off his rolling shoulders and hitting the floor with a soft thud, circling around his feet gently. 

“It is flattering at least.” He hummed, as the tie was the next to be set free, cascading in flows across the jacket. 

Pandora gulped, barely able to comprehend anymore that it wasn't his voice speaking but taking in the fantasy, letting it play out.

Grasping onto the tip of his middle finger, between sharp teeth, the handsome demon before him, pulling off the silken glove with ease. His lips curled into a mischievous flirting smile as he took the glove and waved it in front of him, dropping it as if it was a favor.

“Maybe I should allow this to play out in the end. Maybe it would satisfy your cravings for contact…. Do your job properly.” He hummed once more, his tongue gliding down the second glove before taking the finger into his mouth, pulling it off like its twin, tossing it beside it. “Mhhh…. release some tension that deserves to be tended to.”

The voice purred as Pandora gasped, the mirrored reflection grasping its groin, giving it a sharp tug as he let out a whimpering moan. 

“Oh… seemed you liked that.” He purred as his other hand worked on relieving himself on the confines of his shirt. Still stroking his clothed groin, glasses sliding down the brim of his nose, those crystalized eyes watching him with every movement.

Pandora’s breath hitched as he gazed onto the naked torso of the man before him. He was simply beautiful as he stood before him, seducing him with his taunts. Teasing of licks and dips of fingers, strokes and cracks of moans filling up the confines of the treasury. Echoing back to no one but himself as the fantasy went deeper into his mind. 

Fingers stroking the freed nipple as they rolled across the nub, the cool air making it harden as it was teased to life. “Mhhh like what you see Pandora?” Demiurge moaned causing Pandora to barely give an answer back to him that sounded like a strained whimper.

His member hardening from the constant stroking, his pants tightening as he quickly went to grasp onto the button that strained to keep them up and pulled it apart with great earnest. 

The fabric dropping as he too fell to his knees, Demiurge following suit, his grin only widening as his gaze pierced through him.

“Ah, a fitting sight for one like you, a shameful thing to be doing while you’re on duty.” He teased with a purr, sliding his tongue across his lips as he leaned back, grasping his cock and started to pump with his middle finger and thumb. The sight making the doppelganger shudder as the forefinger started to rub the head, slicking it with precum. 

“See what you made me do?“ The demon started to look flushed himself, his cheeks a deep crimson colour and his ears twitching in excitement. “You really should be punished for causing me to neglect my own duties.“ He let out a hiss, tipping his head back as his hips started to strike up into the air grazing into his hand.

“B-bitte ver...gib mir.” Pandora let his own voice slip out, letting out a shuddering cry as he stroked his own cock faster, watching the reflection turn back to him, the crystals staring down at him with great intensity like he was a brand new favorite plaything, an experiment to figure out, a prize to be had. All of it and more made his heart leap in his chest. The harsh dull thuds of the organ making his chest hurt. The heat pooling inside his stomach as his pace quickened, his hand fully grasping his cock as he continued to thrust his hips against it, needy and wanting of release.

“D-demi…” he gasped as he felt the familiar pressure build up inside him, his cock twitching in his hands and he let out a scream. “DEMIURGE!” he cried out, feeling a surge of pleasure run through him as he felt the release come to an end. Stripes of his essence spilling onto the marble tile of the floor, his chest heaving, breath short and raspy as he fell back fully onto his ass, knees up as he tried to gather himself up again. 

Under the glaze of pleasure he gazed back at the reflection finding the man before him give him a pleased smile before melting away back to Pandora’s normal form. The fantasy having finished and a feeling of shame once again fill up his heart as he allowed himself to rest for a moment more before straightening himself up. Tucking himself back in and gathering his clothes again. His cheeks a bright red as he witnessed the mess that he made before quickly rushing off to grab some towels to clean it up. 

Thanking anyone from down below to high above that no one but himself had witnessed his shame.

“Well… that's interesting.” Said a familiar voice, his glasses pushed back up onto his face as he soaked in what he just saw. His mind reeling with the information that he had just gathered and let a smile carve itself into his cheeks. “I’ll have to play with this.”


End file.
